


Week 4

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TRENCH [4]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: part 4 of the TRENCH series





	Week 4

week 4

For weeks, I have waited. I have waited for my chance to escape. For the Bishops to slip up and let their guard down. Now that it’s happening, I’m running. Running for my life, running far away. I know that Nico will come for me. He always will. But I will be free. I have to be free. I’m not going to be a copy anymore.

I’m climbing, finding notches in the walls. Pulling myself up, slowly. I’ve been climbing for an hour now. I’m so close to reaching the top. Then I’ll be free. I climb, reaching the top quickly. I haul myself on top of the wall and stay there for a moment, preparing myself for the climb down. I find a notch, and start the descent down the wall.

I climb the last few feet and drop. My feet hit the ground and I fall back. I scramble to my feet and collect myself. I need to go. Now. I need to be free. I turn and run.


End file.
